Don't Mess with My Man
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: Based on the song, don't mess with my man by Nivea.


"You're so god damn stubborn, why can't you just ever let things happen," Dave rants on and on.

"Shut up," I yell at him.

"Why the hell should I," he snaps. I laugh and kiss him.

"Because if keep you talking I can't do this," I kiss him again. I was lip locking with Dave Batista, after months of making him chase me around and scaring away any guy that came in three feet of me.

"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me.  
So I'm tellin' everybody let him be  
'Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons  
Tryin' to take my baby"

"Wait I don't get it you push me away for about four months and now your kissing me," Dave push me away rather hard causing me to fall on the couch.

"I just want to make sure you were really down for me," I look at my feet.

"Protective over yourself," he lift my chin up so I was looking at him.

"I have to be," I said simply.

"No you don't that why I'm here," he kiss me.

"So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own  
'Cause now you're walkin' in the danger zone.  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong"

I was walking down the hall with Dave's arm around my waist. "Hi Davey," Kelly Kelly giggle running up to us. I glare at her.

"Kendra why are you leaning against my Davey, are you hurt that's nice of you to do that for her Davey," she touch his chest.

My jaw drop, I pull away from Dave. "I can stand fine all by myself," I sneer.

"Then why were you all over Davey," I kiss his cheek.

'Bitch just cross the line,' I thought. I push her into the wall roughly making her scream out in pain. I was about to punch her when Dave throw me over his shoulder.

"Kelly I'm dating Kendra now and I think it will make your life easier and safer if you didn't flirt with me," Dave told her before walking away with me still over his shoulder.

"If you mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my girls, got my man.  
So find your own and leave mine alone"

Dave and I went to the gym to practice wrestling but we end up just flirting. Dave pin me down. "One, Two, Three," Dave yells in my face.

"Okay now you can get off me," I roll my eyes.

"Nah I like this," he kisses my neck.

"Get off of me," I hiss.

"But Kelly never tells me to get off," Dave joke.

"Hell no," I flip us over so I was on top. I sat up, straddling him. "Unlike Kelly I like to be on top," I kiss his forehead.

"What are you, my mom? I'll show you how to kiss your boyfriend," he pull me down so I was lying on top of him. He kisses me long and passionately.

"Do I have to hose you two down," someone yell. I pull away and saw Candice and Mickie standing outside the ring smirking at us.

"Hey guys," I jump out of the ring and went over to them, leaving Dave lying in the middle of the ring.

"You got jealous eyes on you," Mickie point at Kelly and Katie Lee.

"They need to get their own man," I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Don't mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Here's a little advice for you  
Find your own man"

"Put me down," I yell punching Dave's back.

"No because then there will be dead girls on the floor," he said. He put me back on the ground only to pin me against the wall.

"Calm down breathes in and out," he said slowly. I took deep breath in and out and soon I felt calm again.

"I'm good, now if you mind I need some personal space," I push him.

"That's not what you were saying 20 minutes ago before Katie and Kelly came along," he pur in my ear.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," I glare.

"Then let me get you in the mood," he slips his hands up my shirt.

"Dave," I moan as he massages my breast. He kisses my neck and work his way up to my lips. He kisses me hard on the lips.

"Are we going to be a good girl now," he asks.

"Only if you kiss me one for time," I whisper. He smiles at me.

"Deal," he gave me a kiss again.

"It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of n****s tryin' me  
'Cause they tryin' to take my baby  
Oh, what the hell"

"I don't see why you're with that gorilla," JBL back up me in a corner.

"I'm not with a gorilla I'm with Batista," I snap.

"It's all the same," he laughs.

"What can I say I'm an animal lover," I glare.

"Why don't you swing a little love my way," he put his face really close to mine. All of a sudden JBL went fly into the wall across from me. Batista was on top of him, attacking his face with his fist.

"Dave come down lets go," I call. But he ignored me and kept beating up JBL. "Dave I'm talking to you stop it," I yell scared that he was going to kill him but he kept ignoring me. "Batista I think he gets it can we go now," I scream.

"Yeah I'm done," he got up and look me up and down.

"Don't do that," I try to hide my body.

"Do what," he asks innocently.

"Give me that look," I whine.

"What look," he leers at me.

"That look, the one that you give me before you throw me over your shoulder," I explain. He smirks and ran towards me. I scream taking off running. Dave caught up to me quickly grabbing me from behind and throws me over his shoulder. "This needs to stop," I whine.

"I'm not planning on it," he slap my butt.

"So now you really better check yourself.  
Messin' with my girl is bad for your health.  
And so you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own, oh, girl"

"Not now Chris I'm looking for Dave," I snap.

"I'm sure I can show you a better time than he can," Chris smirk.

"I don't think so now move out my way," I push him out of the way and try to walk past him but he grab my arm.

"Listen here I'm Chris Jericho, show me some damn respect," he hiss.

"I don't care who you are," I slap him with my other arm.

"Why you little wrench," he snap.

"Her names Kendra, Jericho not wrench," someone growl from behind him.

I look over Chris's shoulder and smile, seeing Dave standing there. "Hi baby," I cheer.

"Hey sexy," Dave pull me out of Chris's hold and kiss me. "You stay here while I teach Chris a lesson on how to talk to a lady," Dave spoke to me like I was a small child. I glare at him but nod my head. He went over and pounds his face in. "Now tells the lady sorry," Dave held Chris in front of me.

"Sorry," he hiss. Dave throws Chris on the side. Dave grabs my hand and took me to his locker room.

'My protector,' I thought.

"If you mess with my girl {Oh}  
I will be the one to break it to you {Baby, I will be the one}  
Got my n****s, got my girl  
So find your own and leave mine alone {You need to find your own}"

"So what's up with you and the so called animal, everything good," Edge ran his hands through his hair.

"My boyfriend Dave, yeah, we're doing well," I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you come to my locker room I could show you some rated R moves," Edge wink at me.

"No thanks I don't want watch porn with you Edge," I shook my head.

"Sweetie I don't need porn, not with all the ass I get," he lick his lips.

"Then get one of those asses and leave me alone," I hiss. I felt an arm wrap around me. I turn my head and smile at Dave.

"Hey babe," Dave kiss me. Dave and I turn our attention back to Edge.

"Just remember Kendra, my offer is always up and I'm sure you'll take it sooner or later," Edge walk off.

"When Vince learns how to walk like a normal human I'll take that offer," I told Dave.

"Well then it looks like it's never happening," Dave laughs.

"Don't mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Here's a little advice for you  
Find your own girl {Ooh}"

I had my back to the door looking in a compact mirror, putting on my lip gloss when I heard the door open. "Wait a second I'm almost done," I said thinking it was Dave. I turn around and saw the Miz. "What the hell are you doing here," I ask.

"I thought I would give you a chance before some other girl gets me," he opens his arms as if he was waiting for me to run into it.

"What makes you think any girl wants you," I laugh.

"I'm the chick magnet every girl loves me," he smirk.

"And what gives you that idea," I ask.

"They tell me," he gloats.

"Ring rats don't count, they fuck any wrestler," I told him.

"You fucking bitch," he backhand me. I fell on the ground holding my cheek in shock as Miz stood over me, looking down at me in angry.

"I'm here, you ready," Dave walks in the room, looking at me than at Miz. He let out a growl before beating Miz up and throws him out the door. He walks over to me, bending down, and moves my hand away from my cheek revealing a huge bruise on my face. "We're sharing a locker room from now on," Dave told me. I nod my head at him.

"Girl, I'm warning you (Girl, I'm warning you)  
If you want my man (If you want my man)  
You should just keep your hands (Oh...)  
To yourself, now-now"

"Keep your paws off," I scream at Katie pull her off of Dave.

"He likes it," she giggles.

"No he doesn't, his allergic to skanks," I sneer.

"Then why he with you," she glare.

"Cause I'm clean unlike you, you dirty slut," I snap.

"Dave calls me when you're over with the ugly girl," Katie walks off. I try to attack her but Dave held me back.

"Why do you get to beat up the guys who hit on me but I can't hurt the girls who hit on you," I ask.

"Because I just beating them up. You try to kill them," he said.

"That was one time and the chick was asking for it. She jumped on you and started kissing you," I protest.

"We were at a club and she was a fan. She just got overly excited," he sighs.

"There no excuse for being a slut," I yell.

"And player, I'm warnin' you  
If you want my girl  
I suggest {I suggest you} that you look  
But don't touch, now-now"

I don't know how it happened but I was back up in the corner with Randy Orton hovering over me. I was freaking out looking for some way out but he had every way block. "Kendra," Randy said. I look at him letting him know he had my attention. "Me and you together we would make the greatest couple in the history of WWE. The only thing that's stopping us is Batista," he cuddles into my neck.

"What's your great master plan," I ask.

"You break up with him simple," he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not breaking up with him," I yell.

"Then I'll make him break up with you," he growl.

"What," I ask. He moves his head closer to mine. I turn my head so he couldn't get to my lips. I felt him kiss my neck. I try to push him away but he was too strong. I felt him start to suck on my collar bone. "Orton you sick prick get your lips off me," I yell but he ignore me. I scream in shock when I felt his hot tongue slide up my neck. "Don't lick me you freak," I trying to push his head back. His respond was to bite me hard, making me let out a high pitch scream. Dave, John, and Shawn came running around the corner. Dave pulls Randy off me but with my skin was still between Randy teeth. I scream feeling like he was trying to pull my skin off. I whimper in pain, touching the spot that Randy bites me. I felt warm liquid go on my hand; I pull my hand back and saw blood.

"You okay," someone ask. I look up and saw Dave. I nod my head. "You're bleeding that dumb ass," he glares at Randy who was getting beat up by Shane and John. "Come on, I'll help you clean up," he grab my hand and lead me to the locker room. I sat down the bench and he uses a rag to clean it up. "There now it just looks like a hickey," he sneers. I look at the ground not knowing if he was mad at me or not. "Babe looks at me," he pleads. I hesitated turning my head to look at him. "You sure you're okay," he ask, I nod my head. "No, you're not. Normally, I can't get you to shut up," he look really concern.

"You're not mad to me, I mean I got a hickey on my neck that was giving to me by another guy," I cry.

"It's not like you want it to happen," he wipe my tears.

"But still," I said but got cut off by his lips.

"If it makes you feel better I'll give you a hickey on the other side of your neck," he kiss the other side of my neck.

"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me.  
Don't mess with my man.  
It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me.  
Don't mess with my girl"

I was walking back to my locker room after winning my match against Kelly. I open the door and saw Dave lying on the couch with Layla on top of him. "Kendra this isn't what it looks like," Dave yell. I grab Layla by the hair and drag her out the door.

"Start explaining," I slam the door and turn to Dave. He sat up quickly.

"She came over here I didn't ask her to," he defend himself.

"Go on," I glare at him.

"She was crying and talk about how she can't take Regal anymore. If she could come in and wait for you to come back," he explains.

"But we're not friends," I said confuse.

"I know that what I told her and she said she knew that but she felt like you were the only one she could talk to," he look sick.

"So you let her in," I ask.

"She was crying what was I suppose to do," he groan.

"I don't know send her to one of her real friends like Beth," I snap.

"I didn't think of that, but I will next time," he pout. I scoff when he said next time.

"How does that lead to her being on top of you," I hiss.

"She throws herself at me, I lost balance and fell on the couch," he told me.

"And you couldn't have push her off," I ask.

"She kept a hold of me and talking about how she needs a man like me and Regal was being an asshole," he tries to grab my arm.

"Regal an asshole 24/7," I pull my arm out of his grip.

"I know but you got to believe I wouldn't cheat on you and all it was was her lying on me. Her lips never touch mine," he stood up and cups my face in his hands.

"I know," I whisper. He smile and kiss me.

"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me.  
Don't mess with my man.  
So hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Don't mess with my girl, no, no"

I was in the ring with Dave waiting for Victoria to come out. She came out with a microphone in her hands. "I just thought you should know what your man does when you're not around," she walks down the ramp. I look over at him and he was shooting irritated glares at Victoria. "Roll the clip," she slips into the ring. I look up at the big screen and saw that Victoria had Dave against a wall.

"Sweet heart I would be a greater lover then she could ever be," Victoria whisper in his ear.

"Victoria you need to back up a little," Dave push her off.

"Come on Batista don't tell me your not even a little bit of you is wondering how much I'm better in bed," Victoria ran her hand up and down his chest. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close and lean down so his lips were an inch away from hers. Then the screen went blank.

"I wouldn't want you to see anymore I can imagine how painful this must be, so if you just want to dump him and not have this match, I'll understand," she put on a fake sympathetic face.

"Why don't you just roll the rest of the clip," Dave yells.

"You want her to watch, you're more cold heart then I thought," she laughs. I spear her and punch every inch of her that I could reach. I stood back up and kick her in the ribs. I pick her up and throw her out the ring. I jump off the ropes, landing on top of her. I brought out a chair from under the ring and slam it down onto her stomach. I throw her back in the ring and pin her.

"One, Two, Three," the referee counts. I got out and went under the ring looking for a table. Dave grabs me and pulls me close to him.

"Don't touch me," I scream, trying to push myself away from him but he kept me in place.

"Watch the rest of the clip," he demands.

"It's not rolling and I don't want to watch it. You're disgusting," I snap. He grabs a microphone.

"Roll the rest of the damn clip," he screams into it. The big screen shows Dave lips right by Victoria's.

"To be better then Kendra in bed you would have to had made a deal with the devil for she like a goddess in sack," Dave smile. He walks away from her. I look at Dave and kiss him. "Doesn't someone feel silly now," he ask.

"A little but she deserve it," I mumble.

"If you mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my girls, got my man (I'm gonna be the one)  
So find your own and leave mine alone (You better leave him alone)"

I was waiting Dave to comeback from his match. I shot him smile when I saw him coming out from behind the curtain. He was walking over to me, when Maria come out of nowhere and pulls him on the side. "Hell no," I whisper, following them and stood right behind Maria. Dave opens his mouth to greet me but I put my finger against my lips silencing him.

"Dave, you okay," Maria ask.

"I'm fine, what do you need," Dave ask.

"Oh, I was wondering if you want to help me with my wrestling," she said.

"How so," he asks.

"You know, go to the gym show me some moves," she play with her hair. "And if you have to put your hands on me to show me something, I'll be fine with it," she trail a finger down his chest.

"Turn around Maria," Dave laugh. She turns around and stares at me in fear.

"Listen here you slut the only person that will be putting their hands on you is me and trust me, you won't be fine with it," I growl. She ran off.

"Very strange girl," I chuckle.

"You're a lion, she a gazelle, gazelles ran from lions," Dave shrugs.

"Are you a lion because if I'm a lion then you have to be a lion," I laugh at his explanation.

"Yes now go get me some food," he roars like a lion.

"What," I glare at him.

"Female lions do the hunting," he explains.

"Well we're not lions, we're humans," I tease. Dave grabs me and throw me over his shoulder. "You have a nice butt," I grab his butt.

"So do you," he grabs my butt.

"Don't mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Here's a little advice for you (You)  
Find your own man"

Dave and I were making out with RAW in the background. "I want to dedicate this song to Batista," I heard a screeching voice say. I broke the kiss and sat up straddling his waist. I glare at the screen, watching Jillian standing there. She sang girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I jump off of Dave and storm out of the room. Dave jogs on the side of me.

"Going to the ring," he asks.

"No time for stupid question I have to knock out a bimbo," I sneer. I went through the curtain and down to the ring as Jillian finishes the song.

"Hi Kendra, nice to see you brought hunk along with you," she wink at Dave.

I grab the back of Dave's head and kiss him roughly. I pull away and smile at Jillian. "My hunk," I smirk at her. I throw a left hook, knocking Jillian out cold.

"Now that this is over, can we finish where we left off in the locker room," he ask.

"Sure," I grab his hand and lead him backstage.

"If you mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my n****s, got my girl  
So find your own and leave mine alone"

"So why again can't I go out to the ring with you," Dave ask.

"Because I don't want what happen last week to happen again," I lace up my boots.

"It wasn't that bad," he laugh.

"Maria flirted with you, I got directed, Mickie James got the up hand and she won," I glare.

"I know I was there," he shrugs.

"Yes and that why you're staying here," I walk out to the locker room. I saw Ted DiBaise standing in front of the curtain. "Waiting for something," I ask.

"You," he smiles. I roll my eyes while I try to walk past him. "Why don't you dump the wanna be animal and come hang with me," he move in front of me.

"Cutting right to the chase, huh," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why don't come spend time with me, it'll be priceless," he ignore my comment.

"Priceless," I ask.

"I'm priceless so anytime with me would be priceless," he flex.

"You're not priceless," I shook my head.

"Yes I am," he glare.

"No you're not and it not even your thing it your dads," I roll my eyes.

"No it's a family thing, runs in the blood," he looks me up and down.

"Your whole family can't be priceless," I laugh, thinking he was being ridiculous.

"Yes we are," he snaps.

"No there has to be a black sheep, there's always a black sheep," I told him.

"My brother, not me," he puff his chest out in pride.

"So your family isn't priceless," I smirk. My music play, telling me it's time to go out. "See ya," I wave. Ted pulls me back by my arm.

"I'm not done talking to you," he sneer.

"Let go," I order.

"You're not going out until we finished talk," he tightens his grip on my arm.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do you're not my dad," I yell. I sigh with relief when I saw Dave storming his away over here.

"Let the girl go," Dave towers over him. Ted let me go and ran off. "Good thing I came or you wouldn't have even have got to the ring," Dave smirk. I roll my eyes and walk to the ring with Dave following me.

"Don't mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Here's a little advice for you  
Find your own girl"

I wake up and felt hungry. I look on the side and saw Dave. "Get up Dave, I'm hungry," I yell in his ear as I shook him. He groans and opens his eyes. "Come on, let's get ready so we can eat," I slap his chest.

"What if I'm not hungry," he yawn.

"Then you can watch me eat," I poke his cheek.

"Fine but you owe me," he sat up. I smile running into the bathroom and bush my teeth and hair. I quickly put on a white tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I throw my hair up in a messy bun. I look and saw Dave lazily buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Hurry up Dave I'm a girl and I was done before you," I yell.

"You need to shut up," he snap.

"Well isn't someone grumpy," I tease.

"Let go," he grab my hand, leading me out and down the hall. I saw John Morrison fixing his hair looking in one of mirror. I couldn't help but say something.

"Don't look to hard the mirror might break," I giggle. John looks back at me and smirk.

"You know always got to look good wouldn't want to let my fans down but I'm sure you know what that's like," he look me up and down.

"I wake up looking good I don't have to try," I shook my head.

"Sure I can see that," he licks his lips.

"As for this freak, I'm sure he has to try very hard and even then he don't look that good," he turn toward Dave.

"Don't start with me, Morrison," Dave hiss.

"I would never mess with the animal," John rolls his eyes. "But you I wouldn't mind messing around with," John took a step towards you. I step closer to Dave.

"Back off she's mine," Dave snap.

"What are you a caveman, back off she mine," John mock. Dave punches him square in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"To breakfast," I ask.

"Yeah," he walks down the hall with me following him.

"If you mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you (I will be the one)  
Got my girls, got my man  
So find your own and leave mine alone (Leave him alone)"

We were in the hotel room with our friends. "Is it me or are you guys always fighting other people off of each other," John Cena asks.

"What can I say that what happens when you date a beautiful woman," Dave wrap an arm around me.

"There to many hoe out there that want something they can't have," I told them. Everyone laugh, Dave glare at me. "What," I ask innocently.

"You couldn't have said something like I did," Dave asks.

"And what making your ego bigger, no thanks," I tease.

"You're dating Dave, not Randy," Candice laughs.

"Thank god for that," I cuddle into his side.

"Don't mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Here's a little advice for you  
Find your own man (Find your own man)"

I was looking for Dave when I ran into Santino. "Do you know where Beth is," he asks.

"How should I know where she is? Do you know where Dave is," I ask.

"Who's Dave," he look confuse.

"Batista," I roll my eyes.

"How should I know where he is," he mocks me. "Come on, we can look for them together," he pull me by the arm gently.

"I don't think Dave would be in the same place as Beth," I pull my arm out of his grip.

"Are you saying that Beth isn't good enough for Dave because she is, she better than him," he yell.

"Calm yourself man," I turn the corner to see Beth flirting with Dave. I stare in disgust.

"Get your boyfriend off of Beth," Santino demands.

"Dave is not on Beth. So why don't you get your girlfriend off of Dave," I yell.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend slut," Beth screeches.

"EEWW are you crazy I would never touch freak show over here," I fake gag.

"Please, you were all over him," she growl.

"Please, you want talk about being all over people, you were all over Dave," I snap.

"Calm down ladies," Santino put a hand on Beth's shoulder and another on mine.

"Don't touch me," I push him.

"How dare you push him," she slaps me across the face. I gasp and slap her back. Beth jump on top of me and we both fell on the floor. We were rolling around on the floor punching, slapping, and pulling each other's hair. Dave grabs me off the floor and throws me over his shoulder. Santino help Beth off of the floor.

"You should keep that beast in a cage," Santino yell.

"You should put the pig back in its barn," I yell back as Dave walk away from them.

"Good one," he laughs.

"I could have taken her," I pout.

"I know baby," he put me down on the couch. He sat on my lap and kisses me.

"Trying to smash me," I ask.

"Did I tell you thank you for taking the pig off me," he ask.

"You're welcome," I groan. He smile and kiss me. I add a little tongue into it. He ran his hand through my hair.

"If you mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my n****s, got my girl.  
So find your own and leave mine alone"

I walk backstage from my match against Beth. I look down smiling at the woman champion belt around my waist. Someone grab me by my new belt and pull me close to them. I look up and saw Cody. "Do you need something," I ask.

"Yeah, you," he whisper in my ear.

"I've heard that line to many times," I said sarcastically as I slap his hand off my belt and walk off. Cody follows right behind me.

"Where you going," he ask.

"To my locker room to take a shower, I'm sweaty," I walk to the locker room I share with Dave.

"Is that an invention to join you," he asks.

"Join me," I ask.

"In the shower," he smiles.

"No it not," I walk in the locker room. I heard the shower running.

"Who do you share a locker room with," Cody ask.

"Dave," I told him.

"Who's Dave," he asks.

"Does no one know him by his first name," I ask.

Dave walks out of the bathroom with only basketball short on. "Dave Batista," Cody squeaks.

"What do you want Rhodes," Dave asks. Cody ran out. I pout. "What was Cody here for," Dave asks me.

"He was begging to join me in the shower," I pout more.

"That pervert, well now he's gone… wait why are you pouting," he ask.

"He didn't even fight for me at least must of the guys fight for me," I whine.

"Isn't someone full of themselves," he laugh. I glare at him. "Go take a shower, you stink," he push me in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower because I want to, not because you told me to," I walk into the bathroom.

"Don't mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Here's a little advice for you  
Find your own girl"

I jump on Dave back. "So who you fighting," I kiss him behind his ear.

"Orton," he grab my legs that were wrap around his waist.

"Oh, I can distract him, so you can pin him," I lay my head in his shoulder.

"How are you going to do that," he asks.

"I'll flash him," I giggle.

"You will not flash him," Dave growl.

"Well, if you change your mind just tell me," I lift my head up and wrap my arm around his neck.

"I will not change my mind," he shook his head.

"If you say so," I bite his ear. He let out a deep moan.

"Dave you must be strong to be carrying that cow," Melina came out of nowhere.

"Hell no," I yell, trying to get off of Dave's back but he tighten his hold on my thighs so I couldn't.

"I'm probable much lighter than her and much more fun," she bats her eyelashes at him.

"I'm right here," I shout.

"So what," she roll her eyes. I look on the side and saw a table with water bottles on it. I grab a bottle and pour it on her head. She screams and tries to attack me but Dave push her and walk past her.

"Bye loser," I wave at her.

I was blindfolded sitting in Dave's car. "Where are we going," I ask.

"We're here," Dave said.

"Where is here," I ask. I felt someone pick me up.

"Dave is that you," I touch his face.

"Yes it me," he kiss my fingers when they trial over his lips. He put me down and unties the blindfold. I look around and saw that Dave set up a picnic on the beach. I look up, seeing a full moon.

"Dave this is perfect," I smile.

"You like it," he sat me down on the blanket and took a sit next to me.

"I love it," I kiss him.

"Kendra, I love you," he whispers.

"What," I ask shock.

"I love you," he repeats himself.

"I love you too, Dave," I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kiss him all over his face.


End file.
